Pax Trium
by Beau Bomb Babes
Summary: In times of need the Keyblade will call upon its master to return light to the worlds overcome by darkness. After remaining dormant for a year, a new evil is on the rise and the Keyblade must call upon its master once more to return light to the worlds.


Authors' Comments-

Spink's Comment: Howdy y'all. Spink here, with Forcible chatting beside me. After a year of planning, writing, laughing, creating and hours of playing and researching Kingdom Hearts, we bring you our baby. Pax Trium. Being as this is the prologue it's going to be quite short. However we plan to have the first chapter up in due time so please bear with us.

Forcible's Comment: Hey everyone. I'm Forcible and I'm a co-writer for Pax Trium. After months of planning, creating, organizing, and just having fun with it, we are now extremely happy to present to you: Pax Trium. Some things you may find familiar, others are completely new. Well, somewhat. Anyways, we're happy to answer any questions about our story and Kingdom Hearts in general. Because KH is our lives. I'm serious. 'Kay I'm done. :D

Summary: In times of need the Keyblade will call upon its master to return light to the worlds overcome by darkness. After remaining dormant for a year, a new evil is on the rise and the Keyblade must call upon its master once more to return light to the worlds and protect them from Kingdom Hearts…

Rating: T for teen. For foul and suggestive language, mentions of sex, violence, gay or homosexual themes, suggestive situations

Disclaimer: We claim to own nothing of Kingdom Hearts. This is a work of fiction. Fan Fiction. Meaning it's written by and for fans. Meaning we make no money, as in we do not profit from this at all. If we did own Kingdom Hearts, it would have been much different. :-D

Chapter: Prologue

Note: Yes, we do know the chapter is short. That's why it's the prologue.

It was always too goddamn bright. Riku shielded his eyes as he traversed through the thick foliage of the island and swung his hunting knife at the tree next to him out of frustration. He'd been working for three hours already, clearing a path through the dense wood that spanned the majority of the coastline to clear a path to the fort he and Sora had built over the summer. And for what? For Sora and Kairi to follow him? Neither had spoken to him since they finished the damn thing. Sora, he'd thought, would have made an attempt to continue their friendship. After fighting to get him back for so long and then being trapped in the darkness with him: Until Kairi brought them back. After reentering the life he'd had previous to Kingdom Hearts everything changed. Sora became distant, almost as if he'd never known him at all and Kairi became reclusive, choosing to spend the majority of her time holed up in her room doing God only knew what. Riku felt totally and utterly lost without them. His world had shattered around him during Kingdom Hearts and he'd begun to think that with their help he would finally be able rebuild his life from the remnants left in its wake. He'd been so terribly wrong. They'd left him, and each other, drifting apart until they'd become nothing but distant memories like the worlds they'd left behind.

He took a swing at a low hanging branch and shoved his body through the gap he'd created. He didn't need them, or anyone for that matter. He was better off on his own, without anyone to leave him, without anyone or anything to give him reason to turn back to darkness. On his own he would rebuild and regroup. He could be Riku again, not Ansem, or a heartless, or whatever else there possibly could be for him to become. In time, he believed, life would resume and he would be welcomed back properly and accepted with open arms. Another branch was cut ruthlessly from the tree that gave it life. Riku smiled. Soon, he thought, everything would be okay.

Riku cut another branch, and another. He chopped and swung until the remaining braches ceased to exist and a golden and deep blue coastline stood in front of him. He sighed, remembering the times Sora, Kairi, and himself had spent on the same beach and how their story had begun. In that moment, he had forgotten what loneliness was. Forgotten the numbing sensation it caused. But all too quickly, he had remembered he was on his own in a world that used to feel so familiar. There were stinging tears in his eyes and a wave of grief crashed upon him. He fell to his knees in the sandy soil and sunk his head low. Maybe he did need someone, anyone, just so he could feel alive again. But that someone wasn't going to be Sora or Kairi. He wanted to forget them, forget the times they spent together and the island they called home.

He wanted to forget.

And let the darkness have him once more.

_**TBC**_


End file.
